The New Adventures of Supergirl
by NightyNightUK
Summary: Set after Smallville, Chloe and Clark have a secret that will change Lois's life forever. Femslash. May continue later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my next Smallville experiment. I'm going to post this chapter first and then let you guys decide weather or not I should continue. Just keep in mind that none of this is cannon. This also treats season five as if it never happened. All implied lesbian and femslash themes present in the chapter are intentional.

Disturbing Truths

The glorious rays of earth's yellow sun shown over the city of Metropolis. A lone figure floated high above the city long gold hair fluttering about a slender neck. The figure stayed there for but a second and the people of Metropolis paid the quick shadow no attention.

A short spunky blonde haired girl walked around her modest Smallville home. She had just transferred tea from the percolator to a ceramic tea pot when a familiar sound of wind signaled the arrival of her guest. Returning to the parlor with the tray of tea Chloe Sullivan smiled at the spandex clad form of Clark Kent. He smiled in return as he took a seat in front of the low coffee table.

'I love these little Friday teas of ours Clark.' She said as she took the seat next to him.

'So do I.' He said pouring both of them a cup.

'Oh no you don't. I'm not gonna just sit here and let you get away with that.'

'What do you mean Chlo?' The Kryptonian asked.

'The depression is written all over your face.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Chloe could see right past the lie.

'You still haven't told Lois have you?'

'She's known about Krypton for a long time.' He reasoned.

'That's not what I'm talking about. I mean Kara.'

At this the strong shouldered alien slumped unable to hold in the pain any longer.

'I know Chlo, I just don't know how to do it.'

Chloe watched as the love of her life slumped against the couch in defeat. She knew his secret could devastate her cousin but she also knew that Lois deserved the truth.

Nothing had ever been easy for the Kryptonian savior and Chloe had a feeling that it was about to get worse.

oooooooooooooooooo

Back in Metropolis Lois Lane sat busy at her and Clark's cubical. That afternoon had been the third time in a week a natural disaster was averted not by Superman but by a strange girl wearing a similar outfit. Lois was hell bent on finding out who she was. She knew Clark was hiding her somewhere even if he swore he didn't know who she was.

Lois still wasn't used to the fact that the bumbling oaf from Smallville was really the man of steel. She winced every time he walked by and purposefully knocked something over. Why would he do that to himself. The intrepid reporter understood that Superman wasn't the real person. Clark Kent was the real Kal-El. On top of that she also knew that the only reason people hadn't put two and two together was due to the clumsy nature he faked everyday. It just seemed far too excessive to her.

Just as she was finishing up her article on the new blonde Kryptonian Clark stepped out of the elevator. He made his way over to their desk flashing a bright smile as he hung up his coat.

'Chloe sends her love.' He said taking his seat across from her and powering up his own word processor.

'How's she doing?' Lois asked not taking her eyes of the screen in front of her as she e-mailed her article to Perry White's office.

'She's doing pretty good considering.' Clark said. Lois winced at the news. Chloe had lost her child in labor three months prior. It just went to show you that aliens weren't compatible with humans. Chloe had been working at the Planet as Clark's partner when Superman showed up in Metropolis. Chloe had gotten a job at the newspaper using Lois's name. Her cousin had been freelancing at the paper for years using her name as an alias. Chloe and the man of steel had a whirlwind romance that was plastered all over the tabloids, for which Lois still suffered a lot of grief. Chloe and Clark had even tried having a child but Humans and Kryptonians even through all of their similarities turned out to be incompatible in the one area that really mattered. Chloe had left the paper after she learned of the pregnancy. Lois had stepped up to the plate for her and easily filled the gap left in her wake. They both looked enough alike that no one but Perry White and Jimmy Olsen knew that she wasn't Chloe.

Lois couldn't for the life of her figure out why Chloe and Clark had called it quits. On the one chance that Lois had gotten to speak with her cousin, Chloe had told her that it wasn't fair to Clark. Lois knew that Clark had been madly in love with her since that day at the fair in Smallville. Had he just settled for Chloe? No that couldn't be it. They had been inseparable since age five. It had to be something deeper then simple transference. But what was it?

Lois was snapped out of her reverie when the clock buzzed five o'clock.

'Hey Lois, would you meet me at your place around eight tonight?' Clark asked as he collected his coat. Lois nodded as he left.

Eight came sooner than Lois had expected. She stood out on her balcony waiting for Clark. Ever since he had exposed his secret to her he had made a habit of showing up as Superman instead of Clark. Lois nearly gasped when the blonde Kryptonian landed on her balcony instead of Clark.

'Did Clark send you?' She asked the size zero girl.

'No he didn't Lois.' She said given her a knowing look as she paced the small garden.

'He told you my name though, and where I live.' Lois countered.

'Wrong again.' She said with a small disturbingly adorable smile. 'This used to be Chloe's apartment.'

Lois was dumbfounded. This girl knew Chloe and worse than that she had been around long enough to have been here before Lois moved in a year ago. Before she could ask the one question that had been burning her up for over a week the small girl continued speaking and much to Lois's dismay she didn't have the heart to interject.

'My name is Kara Jor-El, and I am the last survivor of the planet Krypton.' She said sensing the upcoming question.

'But I thought Clark was the last survivor of Krypton?' Lois said seeing no reason for being coy.

'He is Lois or rather she is.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait wasn't sure how this chapter was going to end. Not sure if i want to continue it or not if any of you have ideas of how I should go or just want more chapter then review away.

Lois nearly choked. Could what she was hearing be true?

'That's not funny.' She said staring down the teenager.

'Chloe thought it was.' Kara admitted. 'I remember telling her back when we were kids. She nearly busted a gut she laughed so hard.'

Lois's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe that her cousin who had meant more to her than her own sister would keep something like this from her.

'I don't believe it I won't.' She said simply. 'Chloe wouldn't have kept that from me.'

'Come on Lois she kept a lot from you.' Kara said still smiling brightly. 'I mean she had known about my other powers for a long time.'

'Is that all this is just another one of our powers?' Lois nearly screamed.

'No Lois.' She replied with a sigh. 'My father knew where he was sending me, the people he was sending me to. He reasoned that a couple in the heartland would be more likely to take in a son over a daughter. So he gave me this.' She reached into a pouch in her cape and pulled out a metal orb that slowly pulsed with yellow light. 'It's called an omegahedron. He used it to change my molecular structure.' Kara held the device in both of her hands as the pulsing grew stronger and faster, in moments her entire form began to glow and stretch. Seconds later Clark stood in her place.

'Oh my god.' Lois gasped before falling to the floor in shock.

Lois awoke to find Clark had reverted back to his female form. How was she going to handle this? Sure she had always known that Clark was different, but she would have never guessed that the reason he cried during chick flicks was due to his being a woman.

'I think I would have rather not known that particular secret Clark or Kara or whoever you are.' Lois groaned.

'That would have been hard seeing as I am never going back.' She confessed throwing Lois her bright smile.

'What do you mean?' Lois exclaimed sitting up quickly. 'You're going to stay like that forever?'

'I can't keep this up anymore. When Chloe and I were together it was always like this.' She said indicating her present form. 'We only had the one night the other way.' Her face fell for the first time as she remembered the miscarriage. 'I wish I could have taken that nine months from Chloe. She knew that the chances weren't very high that the child would live but she was still torn up about it.' She started pacing again trying to work through the situation in her head. 'I want you to know that I always loved you woman or not. That won't ever change.' Turning toward the balcony doors she made a tentative step forward. 'I know that you wont be able to accept that but I had to let you know before I moved back to Smallville.'

Lois hung her head finally understanding why Clark had revealed this to her. 'You're going back to her aren't you? That's why you and Chloe have been having those teas of yours. You two have been trying to work your relationship out.' Kara simply nodded in agreement. Taking Lois's silence as a sign Kara flew off. Lois sat alone for close to an hour trying to figure everything out. 'Well at least she's pretty.'

Kara flew low over the fields of corn. She had always loved the way the stalks would swoosh as she flew by. Despite the sadness she felt over Lois's reaction she finally felt like she had come home. Chloe's house hadn't changed much over the years and she was glad for it. To be able to hang on to that little piece of the way Smallville used to be. She landed softly on the back porch of her new home. Kara changed from her uniform to a pair of tight jeans and a pale white and yellow flannel shirt. Some things were hard to give up regardless of gender. Chloe was busy in the kitchen making dinner. Her face was lit up in a bright smile. There were so few times that the human woman smiled that Kara found it infectious. Chloe looked as if she had stepped out of a fifties magazine with her black dress.

'You look gorgeous.' Kara said as she took a seat at the table.

'Thanks, I felt like dressing up for our first meal back together.' She responded setting a roast on the table with a bottle of wine.

Kara looked at the wine reproachfully. 'What's with the wine?'

'I wanted to celebrate.' Chloe said innocently. Kara though wasn't buying the act.

'Don't act all sweet hun you know full well what alcohol will do to me.' The Kryptonian said pursing her lips.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she filled both glasses. 'All right you got me, I admit it I was planning on taking full advantage of your inebriated state.' She said giving her girlfriend a wry grin.

'That's fine just so long as you know.' Kara chuckled. For the first time in nearly a year she felt good. Now all she had to do was make sure Lex never found out.


End file.
